Last Chance
by alwayslovingsummertime
Summary: Trying to make ammends when on a cliff's edge would be trying to any man. Intelligence lends a certain understanding of human nature but can also make us think that the intelligent are above the normal human desires. They're not. If anything such desires run much deeper and on much more dangerous grounds. The sequel to I'm Still But a Man.


**Last Chance**

 _Chapter 1_

Yu Ri stood in her own living room looking at L who was still offering her chocolate. She was completely and utterly confused. "You are buying me new ones...just so you know." She huffed before taking a row. L smiled and nodded. His eyes followed the chocolate as it disappeared into her mouth. Quickly, he averted his eyes and swallowed. It had been five months since she had left Hong Kong. It seemed embarassing to admit it now but he had been so depressed and moody during those five months that finally Watari had forced him to go after Yu Ri. Why was it always Watari who knew what L needed? What now? He had been so focused on finding her that he hadn't thought about what now. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Yu Ri watched him go and sank deeper into the sofa when she heard cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen. So like him to waltz into her house, break in and act like he lived there. It didn't take too long for L to return with two cups in his hands.

L sat down onto the couch, next to Yu Ri. She took the cup of coffee he offered her without saying anything. He was close enough to smell her perfume. His favourite. His mind slowed and for once he didn't mind a slower brain. To be honest he had always thought that the thought-slowing-effect Yu Ri had always had on him was a result of his personal evolution to enjoy his brief moments with her as long as possible. And in this moment all he wanted to do was to enjoy and relax life. There were no cases he needed to worry about and he was sure that while the Scotland Yard would eventually ask for his assistance on cases he had at least some time to devote to his long overdue apology. He let his eyes land on Yu Ri. She was enjoying the coffee with her eyes shut. He white skin was smooth and looked healthy. Her apartment was clean and organized in a manner that told him that she hadn't been doing any academic research during this week. When she needed to finish a paper for university she would sink into a research mode and she would forget to cook and clean and it would all become a bit of a mess that she cleaned once the paper was submitted. She seemed to have a job based on the work ID on her coffee table and new clothes in her closet. Her fruit bowl was full of fruits and her fridge was somewhat full. In her kitchen cupboard he had found multiple receipts of deliveries from Mark and Spencer's, clear evidence that she had her groceries home delivered. There were couple of large T-shirts in her drawers that made him feel territorial. They were obviously man's. Her hair was shorter and she had curled it to accommodate the windy weather of London's Sunday. He was suddenly overcome by a feeling of homeness. She had a home here. He wanted to impose on it. Make himself part of it. Change it, so that anyone who came around would know she guarded. He was painfully aware that he was very unexperienced when it came to these kinds of things but somehow he felt like this was it. If he messed this up with his own problems of insecurity and stubbornness she wouldn't welcome him back a fourth time. "I was planning on taking some cases from England. I have missed the English weather and was thinking of staying in London for a while. Would you mind terribly if I took refuge on your couch." He said with perfect English accent. It had been a while when he has spoken it. In Hong Kong him and Yu Ri had conversed in mandarin. Yu Ri opened her eyes and looked at him a little baffled. Lawliet wanted to stay in England again? Yu Ri mentally scoffed at the detective's secretive nature. No one came to England for the weather so whatever reason Lawliet had for wanting to stay in London, he wasn't willing to share. But she owed him as much. He had paid her royally for her involvement in the Hong Kong case. "If you wish." she ended up saying and Lawliet grinned.


End file.
